noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Birth
Synopsis Mireille and Kirika are sitting by the lake as Kirika dabs at Mireille’s wound on her leg, causing her to flinch. Mireille says that the first time they met; she ended up bandaging her wounds that time too. Kirika says it feels like it happened so long ago. A car is driving up with the council members inside. One man is angered that Altena would even summon them there, and one man says tradition dictates that they go there during the ritual. The man they were talking to is named Breffort and another man asks him about the third girl, the Corsican girl. Remy says that he has some faith in her as they drive off. Both guns are strewn out on the ground as they load them. Mireille says what she was told, Noir being a name born at the conception of the Soldats, a name that is a legend in the Underworld. And who knows how many pairs were made that were true Noirs, and other people who took the name, never suspecting its true meaning. She ends it with saying that they are both a bunch of fools like Kirika and her. Borne runs in, calling Altena's name and telling her that Chloe. Altena knows from her look. Mireille, with her bandaged arm, looks out with Kirika. When Kirika asks if she's ok, Mireille says she has a little Noir in her, and asks if Kirika is ok, because once they go down there, there will be no going back. Kirika remembers Chloe's dying moments and says that she's not running anymore. The two girls are running out, the women who were lined up from before shooting at the two of them as Mireille and Kirika shoot them down one by one. The two walk up towards the Manor, hiding behind the doors. K: Noir is at your door, and if you fear the heart of darkness, stand aside or die! Altena is in her study. Noir enters. Altena walks down the stairs with a candle in hand. Kirika shoots a woman and Mireille turns, shooting a woman through a door as she just opens it. Kirika passes by at one point as a lady looks, pointing her gun before turning around, Kirika is hanging from above and shoots her. Mireille slides across the floor, being shot at and kills two women. Another lady rushes at Kirika with a dagger, and she raises her gun. The lady stops before turning her weapon down to stab Kirika and is shot. Mireille enters a room and points her gun into the area, Kirika soon walks out and they stand back to back. Mireille notices some parts specks of dirt falling on her arm and Kirika and her quickly separate as a woman drops down from the ceiling with a sword. Mireille grabs her arm in pain as Marennes comes out and attacks Kirika. Kirika shoots, and its deflected by the sword. Marennes quickly goes to stab Kirika, but it's deflected by her gun. Mireille then points and shoots at Marennes several times as she slowly makes her way towards her with multiple holes in her clothes. Kirika screams out Mireille, and tosses a dagger, causing Marennes to drop her sword, which embeddes itself in the ground right next to Mireille’s face. Mireille then notices that Marennes was wearing armor. Borne is talking about how this is unexpected, and that they knew that is one of the saplings fell, the remaining two would become Noir, but Chloe is dead and the remaining two have turned against them. Altena reaches forward and touches the two swords as Borne says that if they do get away, an inquiry by the council will surely be awaiting them. Borne then dammed Altena and her plans, saying that they should have killed the daughter of Corsica when they had the chance. Mireille and Kirika walk up to the doors with the two maidens on the front and open it. Borne still yells at Altena, telling her that all they worked for is over. Altena tells her no, that the ritual will still be performed as planned. She says it's not entirely unexpected, but there's still one last trial that must be overcome. She says that all that has to happen is that the blades of old are brought back into the world. Borne then realizes that Altena doesn't care what happens to the Soldats because of Noir. Altena then begins to quite the book quote. She says the Soldats were creates to address certain truths within the society of man, and now over years, they have been overcome by the very thing they wanted to address, so there needs to be a clean blade. She says that once Noir has been revived, that when they get the Grand Retour they realized will happen all along. Borne then says it’s what Altena intended to have happen all along and pulls out a gun. Altena quickly turns around and shoots Borne. Mireille and Kirika enter. Altena tells the two that the bonds they share is the mark of the true Noir, and welcomes Noir, saying she's been waiting. Mireille takes this to be the first time she's met Altena, but Altena says she's been watching over her this entire time, all of them. Then she shoots, causing Noir to scatter and for her to go hide behind the pillar with the swords before it. Noir shoots at her and the aim down, Altena having hid down below. She wants them to come, for the ritual to begin. A: The surface world is always suffering, but Noir is always there in the dark, fighting to protect the grieving children. Mireille and Kirika are running down the stairs. A: This is the true form of the Soldats of old. Two maidens who form a perfect balance. There's a loud scream as a village burns down to the ground. A young girl in tattered rags is there, holding a doll as she looks up at a man with a gun. It shows her in a bed as the man puts down his gun and steps on her doll. He walks over and the little girl's purple eyes are looking off to the side. A: If love can kill people, then surely, hatred can save them. A picture of a book on fire and many soldiers at war are there. A crying girl's voice can also be heard. Mireille and Kirika end up at a white door, entering into a white area where Altena takes down her hair. Her hair is blown around and Altena tells them that on this altar, the true ritual will be staged. She tells them that their pilgrimage will come to an end here. Kirika steps forward, saying that so many people have died, innocents like Mireille’s family and Chloe. Altena says that she is a foolish child and that her mother was a fool like that as well. Altena says her parents were both fools that were blinded by their prodigy, but they were quite good as lambs to be sacrificed upon her altar. Mireille’s eyes harden and she grabs the woman by the collar, pointing her gun into her chin. Mireille plays with the trigger as Altena is prepared to die there. A tear falls down Mireille’s cheek and she closes her eyes, dropping her gun and taking a few steps back. She tells her that she's not worth it. Altena says she has no choice and ends up shooting Mireille with a gun she had hidden in the folds of her clothes. Mireille falls back, grabbing her left arm. Kirika holds her gun up as Altena still holds her gun up. Altena tells her to go ahead, that if she doesn't shoot, her friend will surely die. Altena asks Kirika if they are going to let all those lives that have been taken by their hands go to waste now. Altena tells her that her purpose for being is to sin and that all those sins will exist for eternity. Altena tells her that those sins are necessary as long as those sins exist. Altena tells Kirika to kill her and live on as the true Noir. Kirika remembers when Chloe died and with a small smile begins to pull the trigger, along with remembering Odette asking her to watch out for her. When Altena goes to shoot Mireille again, Kirika jumps out in front of her and takes the bullet to the side. Both Altena and Mireille are surprised at this. Altena puts down her gun. Kirika slowly stands. K: Our hands may indeed be black. And perhaps those sins will never vanish. But my sins are Yuumura Kirika's and not Noir's, because we are not what you think we are. Kirika then rushes into Altena, causing them both to fall back and into the hole with Mireille calling out Kirika's name. Kirika says bye as she hangs above a molten lava pit, holding onto Altena's body as Altena holds onto the side of the hole to stay alive. Her hand slips and Mireille quickly reaches out, grabbing Kirika's hand as Altena falls. Kirika tells her to let go and Mireille cries. M: Kirika, I'm begging you. Please. Kirika then starts to tear up and grabs onto Mireille’s hand. Five men are outside as Mireille and Kirika, Kirika slung over Mireille. One man says that it's Noir. K: Noir's just a name. M: Now you'll stand aside if you fear the heart of darkness. Then men move aside as the two slowly make their way out. Remy asks what she intends to do now, because this isn't the end. Mireille says that they'll live as they see fit. He tells them that the world they live in lies in darkness, and she says that they will continue to seek the light. Kirika asks her what they will do when they get back, and Mireille tells her that she was thinking of going back to Paris and having a cup of tea. She then tells Kirika that she is making the tea and Kirika nods. The pocket watch is on the ground and two gun shots ring out in the air. Nav